


Free Bird

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Domestic Discipline, Domesticity, F/M, Femdom, Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Perspectives, OT3, Pegging, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Unconventional Relationship, bdsm related relationship exploration, feels porn, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: Rhys has almost gotten himself killed on a joy ride out in the desert. Now that Fiona and Vaughn are home from fetching him they have the privacy to discuss what happened and why.





	1. Vaughn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my BDSM bullshit (was I ever off of it?) 
> 
> The trio have been married for a bit now and Atlas is a powerhouse. They have more money than they have time to spend it.

It was a tense ride in the lift to the penthouse. Vaughn could feel his blood pounding in his ears. The two hours they spent not knowing if Rhys was dead or alive had been heart-rending. He still had a headache from crying.

Now that Rhys was whole and by his side, Vaughn was furious. There was no one else in the elevator but himself, Rhys and Fiona and all three were tight-lipped.

Rhys stared intently at the floor indicator so to avoid looking at his glaring spouses. As soon as the chime rang for the top floor, he stepped out of the elevator and waved his metal hand over the palm display so he could be first through the door.

A high pitched nervous burst of laughter escaped him as they crossed the threshold. Rhys walked faster than he had been previously.

Vaughn was aware his husband’s nerves sometimes lead to paradoxical reactions, but it infuriated him anyway. Thick brows scrunched sternly over narrowed, pale-blue eyes. With one hand he pulled off his hooded cloak and tossed it onto the coat stand.  “Do you think _any_ of this is funny? Because - and you may have noticed this - _we’re not laughing_.”

Fiona’s green eyes narrowed as the door whooshed closed behind her. “You’ve done some dumb things, Rhys, but this is up there. Real solid… top three all time biggest fuck ups.”

“Guys Relax, okay? I am _totally_ fine. This whole thing just kind of went… sideways.” His voice was soft and reassuring like everything that had just happened was no big deal.

Vaughn threw his arms up in the air in pure frustration, “Relax?! There shouldn’t have been any sideways for things to go! You shouldn't have been there!” In front of the children of Helios he had been the perfect picture of calm, but that had eroded in the privacy of their personal space. As hard as he tried to stay even-tempered about most things, sometimes Rhys filled him with rage.

Rhys turned and glowered at them both, letting his sullenness at their anger show, “Can… can I shower and change into clothing _without_ blood spatter before you both tear into me? Can that be a thing that happens right now?”

Fiona advanced on him, full of menace, “You mean all that blood that wouldn’t be on you of you hadn't gone jerking off on your own without backup like an idiot?” She caught him by his sleek silver wrist as he tried to slip away.

Progress impeded, Rhys rounded on her and snapped, “I saw an opportunity to get out for a little ‘me’ time.”

Fiona’s glared at him, “You saw an opportunity to get yourself killed! You left without a word to anyone!”

“I passed through the NorthWest checkpoint point. They let me pass, so someone was aware I left.” Rhys huffed and looked away.

“They don't count.” Fiona held him firm when he tried to pull away. “They are not your husband and your wife. Or, hey! Here is a thought. You could have brought with the guy you already _pay_ be your bodyguard.”

“Nonetheless, “Vaughn decided it was time to intervene by resting a gentle hand on Fiona's shoulder. “We should let him shower and rest. He's been through an ordeal, regardless of how angry we are he got into it.”

Fiona released Rhys but kept a disapproving eye pinned on him.  “Yeah, well, he has another ordeal coming.”

Rhys scoffed as he pulled his arm close to himself and hurried down the hall. From the hall a door slammed.

“Just let him go.” Vaughn flapped one hand in the direction Rhys disappeared, “He needs a little time to himself. We’ll talk to him when he’s ready to talk.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Fiona seemed incredulous.  

Sometimes it was tiring being married to two people who had what one might call anger issues. Vaughn pulled the tie out of his burnt-umber hair and stuffed it into his pocket before shaking out his locks, “Oh I’m seething, _trust me_. I can’t believe he could do what he did and then have the nerve to be cavalier about it all.”

“We’ll make him pay.” Fiona promised.

“Big Time.” Vaughn agreed as he thumped into to a seat on the couch. “When we've all had time to calm down.”

She settled near him and crossed one leg over the other. “This violates multiple rules.” She ticked off on her fingers with the persuasiveness of a prosecuting attorney, “Endangering himself for no reason. Endangering us… and Axton. Lying. Getting his stupid car blown to pieces.”

“The car. Ugh. That’s going cost a fortune to repair.” Vaughn rolled his eyes. “But as a transgression, that falls under endangering himself. We don’t have a special car explosion clause on any of his cardinal rules. Three violations is bad enough.”

Fiona bounced her leg making the couch vibrate with her upset. “Fine. So when he comes out we grill him to see if he has any defense?”

Vaughn nodded, “Yeah. We’ll talk it out. I don't imagine there's much that he could have to say will mitigate my feelings, but we always have to hear him out. I’m glad at least, that you were home to stop me from losing my mind. Damn it, I thought I might lose him.” His face fell.

“Me too.” She slid closer to him, her slender arm wrapping around his shoulders to hold him.

Vaughn took comfort at how simply she read him and gave what he needed even though touching had once not been in her nature. He pressed his face into her neck, his hands clasping around her as he held in a sob.

Rhys had almost died alone in the desert.

Strong fingers massaged his back as Fiona spoke, “I am gonna be brutally honest with him about how much he hurt us and just brutal on his ass.”

Vaughn chuckled and it was enough to bring him back from the brink of crying again. "It’s like he does not get what a target he is when he’s out alone like that."

Fiona shook her head and her eyes rolled, "Yeah. A stupidly wealthy, poorly armed CEO riding around alone in a luxury car in the Dust! That's like broadcasting an advertisement saying 'Please kidnap me.'"

Vaughn loved the way she smelled. It was a spicy mix of perfume and sweat. It was as comforting as the softness of her skin. Taken together, it was doing the job of calming him down. "The car has guns. He wasn’t unarmed." He said, his urge to defend Rhys was still strong.

"I said poorly armed," Fiona replied. "Him going out without backup is poorly armed no matter how many guns he had with him. This proves that. He could have easily gotten killed." She gave him a few pats on the back, which was often her signal she was ready to have a break from close contact.

Vaughn kissed her cheek as he pulled away to sit up. "Thank god, or whatever, that Axton got to him so fast."

Fiona smirked and sat back against the couch and drawled sarcastically, "And for the bargain price of $100,000 returned him."

Vaughn said with all seriousness, "Worth it. I'd give everything I have to get him back… or you, if it ever came to it."

Fiona grinned, “We’ve been together with nothing to our name but a few odd pieces of tech before. We would probably do okay. That being said, I’m planning on staying rich so Rhys needs to knock this damsel in distress crap right off.”

"Yeah." Vaughn said, he’ll be in there a while so I’ll use the main bathroom and wash up. We were barely out of the truck and I still have sand everywhere."

“Yeah. I’ll use the one in my room.” Fiona kept a small private room in their apartment for times when illness or annoyance prevented her from sleeping in the master bedroom.

“See you in a few.” Vaughn said.

They were both finished and comfortably redressed by the time Rhys finally finished in the bathroom.

Vaughn was certain he had stalled intentionally, but in his place he knew he would probably do the same thing. It did not bother him.

Rhys emerged from the hall in slate gray pajama pants and a gray T-shirt. His jaw clenched taut and his lips stretched down into a frown. Fuzzy-slippered feet shuffled across the floor towards the pair seated on the couch. As he had only toweled his hair with no gel, the damp auburn strands were as unruly as the CEO himself.

Vaughn looked up, “Hey.”

Fiona stood up first to cross the gap between them roughly pull Rhys against her into a strong embrace. “Get over here.” She sounded tired, but not angry.

Rhys seemed taken aback, but still closed his arms around her. Words were whispered roughly, as his face softened with sorrow,  “I’m sorry, Fiona.”

“I know… and it’s okay.” She said and gently ran a hand up through his hair. “I love you, you idiot.” Love was a word she used sparingly.

Rhys swallowed hard and said, “I love you too.” He rocked her back and forth a few moments.

Vaughn moved in shortly after to embrace Rhys and squeeze him tight.

“I’m sorry Vaughn.” Rhys said a little louder.

Vaughn whispered, “You know I’ll always forgive you.” He pushed up on to his tiptoes to give a soft kiss to his husband’s mouth.

Rhys bent his knees and lowered his head to accept Vaughn’s affections.

The smaller man kissed him softly and touched his nose to Rhys’ before their faces parted. “Are you okay? Were you wounded?”

Rhys clung on tightly, “I was a little banged up from the bandits and the crash, but Axton had an Anshin med hypo. It took care of it. I swear I’m fine.”

“Good, good, good.” Vaughn said and gave him a vice like squeeze before setting him free.

Rhys shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked down to the floor. “Do we have to do the lecture part?” Rhys asked grimly, “I know… I screwed up. I completely get that. Let’s just skip to the… you know…” He cleared his throat, “the main event.”

Fiona pursed her lips and put her hand on her hip, “Oh We _absolutely_ have to do the lecture. There are things we need to say that you need to hear… but I guess we don't have to do this now. You can rest. Vaughn’s right, you’ve been through a lot.”

Rhys shook his head. “No. I’m not fragile… or traumatized… except about  my car. I love that car.”

Fiona seemed be reminded of just how angry she was, “Then sit down, _while you still can,_ and listen to us explain how pissed off we are.” She snapped her fingers and pointed him to one of a pair of black leather armchairs.

“Yes Ma’am.” Rhys’ shoulders sank down as he settled into his interrogation seat. Flesh and metal arms folded together, and he kept his eyes down at the carpet pattern.

Vaughn eyed Rhys as he approached him, disappointed that he would not look him in the eye. “I would like to understand the thought process that went into all of this. So please explain.” Vaughn kept his back straight.  It was far more intimidating to square his shoulders than to slouch.

Rhys squinted and considered his words a long time before he spoke. “Axton echoed me to let me that he had that package for me and since it’s been a while since I’ve gotten out of the compound - I just wanted to… get some air, you know? It was nice out… not full on middle-of-the-day unceasing hell hot.” He examined his hands while he talked.

Fiona scoffed loudly, “There are so many ways you could have done that without endangering your life. You didn't have to go alone.” Her green eyes narrowed to slits. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because, you guys would nag me if I told you I wanted to go out.” Rhys admitted to their feet.

Vaughn lost his composure entirely, “Nag you?! Rhys, we spent hours not knowing if you’d be alive or dead when we reached you.” Vaughn said with eyes bright with anger. “Just so you could get some air? Some _air_? Do you like making us suffer… making us weep out of nerves?”

“No! Look, I’m sorry.” Rhys’ arms unfolded and he put up his palms up in front of him, “I wanted a little… adventure… I feel cooped up here sometimes. I didn’t mean for it to go down like this.” His eyes shifted up for the first time to Fiona to meet her wounded gaze, “You cried too?” His metal arm lifted and smoothed his hair down the back of his neck in that nervous tell of his.

Fiona balled up her fists at her sides, and growled, “Of course I did! I _love_ you. Thinking that you might be…” She shook her head and failed to finish the sentence. Her voice became lower and harsher as she said, “I haven’t cried over _anything_ in a _long_ time, so good job on that, dick.”

Rhys took in a deep breath and blew it out his nose and he retorted with obvious discontent, “It hurts _me_ whenever _you_ go, but you still do. You’re always gone.”

Fiona’s eyes widened only to turn into a squint again. She was too angry for words.

Rhys had made a sizeable error by admitting too much.

Vaughn shook his head in dismay and filled the gap of Fiona’s furious silence, “That’s _major_ BS, bro. You know it’s just the way things are. Fiona comes and goes as she pleases and that’s not our decision… and as for _you_ … Any travel you wanted to do you know I'd have arranged for you. I would have made it safe. You’re not tied here. You can go wherever you want whenever you want, but you don't get to risk your life at a whim because you’re feeling free spirited! You don’t travel without backup!” He paced, “This isn’t exactly a safe neighborhood. We’ve talked about this before. You agreed that I was right.”

Rhys’ sat through it all with clenched teeth while staring at his lap. His lack of anything to say in response soon created agonizing silence.

 **I** t was typical of him to clam up like this and Vaughn had no intention of letting him weasel out. Vaughn starred and waited.

It was Fiona’s voice broke the tension. She sounded uncharacteristically sad as he she admitted. “I don’t like that it hurts you. It sucks… but you know it's not the same as _this_ situation.” Fiona shifted her weight to her other hip, “I don’t take Atlas soldiers or mercs when I go, but I have Sasha and she always has my back.”

Rhys folded his arms around himself again, stalling or merely trying to avoid the conversation.

“Rhys.” Fiona ordered. “Look at me.”

His mismatched eyes shifted up to her.

“You’re derailing the topic and you know it.” Fiona put a hand under his chin and squeezed it while she stared down at him with livid green eyes. “You took no precautions. You alerted no one. You are in no remote way the victim here.”

“I never said I was.” Rhys sounded petulant, “I thought I could handle a little drive out to in the dust. It's been much safer lately since we took over that Buzzard camp… and I… I would have out run the bandits just fine if the stupid engine hadn’t overheated.”

Fueled by the annoyance of several past arguments on this exact topic, Vaughn snapped an angry reply,  “It’s an experimental vehicle! It overheats because you drive it way too fast!”

Rhys jerked his head back from Fiona to glower at Vaughn, “What’s the point of having a car that goes that fast if it doesn’t get to go fast?”

“Spoken like a true spoiled brat.” Fiona said before seizing him by his earlobe and tugging it closer to her. “Get up.”

Rhys launched himself to his feet in compliance and hissed at the discomfort.

Vaughn watched as Fiona marched Rhys behind the couch and pushed his torso over the back of it. Without further preamble she slapped him solidly on his backside.

“Fiona…” Rhys whined, but stayed where put. His fingers gripped the fabric covering the cushion tightly until his knuckles grew white. His butt cheeks clenched visibly under the thin fabric.

"Your attitude is garbage." Her flat palm flew out and smacked loudly against the seat his thin pajama pants. “You could have died. Here we are… telling you how painful this was for us and you’re making excuses and being a little shit who is more concerned for his car than for his partners’ feelings.” She slapped him again with the same level of force. "You are already in for _a long hard_ spanking Rhys, do I need to give you a full lesson on attitude before we even get started with that?” Another wallop landed soundly on his other cheek.

“No!” Rhys cried out, louder than he meant to.  “I'm sorry.”

Vaughn gently nudged Fiona aside.

Rhys’ shoulders tensed as soon as Vaughn laid a hand on his back. With the other he struck him twice rapidly. “We were scared out of our minds for you. Did you even consider how much it would hurt me to lose you again?”

Rhys gritted his teeth. “I’m sorry…. I really am.”

Vaughn said, “So the real honest reason you left… that you acted so petty was to stick it to Fi because she works off planet and you don't like that? Oh, and throw in a dash of the aforementioned wanderlust. Hmm?”

Rhys murmured, “I regret it so… so much, Sir.”

Vaughn’s palm slapped down again making Rhys jolt forward. “Answer the question I asked you, Rhys.”

He shut his eyes and sputtered out a series of varying answers. “Kind of? I don’t know! Maybe?” After a sigh he said, “Yes.”

Vaughn huffed in displeasure and stepped away.

“Get up, if you’re ready to talk with no attitude.” Fiona said, her voice hard.

Rhys rose, deliberately slow, and turned to face them.  Mismatched eyes lifted shyly. “I’m sorry. I… figured it would piss you off… but I really thought nothing would happen.” He tried surreptitiously to rub his behind.

Vaughn looked to Fiona and they shared profoundly unimpressed expressions.

Vaughn looked uncharacteristically grim, “Before you tell me how sorry you are why don’t you tell me exactly what you’re sorry for. I need to know that you understand exactly why we’re so mad.”

Rhys swallowed, and gathered his thoughts before he spoke. "I… put myself in danger. I endangered others… You and Axton." A pause. "I lied by omission." He squinted, "I didn't want to bring an escort, so I left."

Fiona said with sudden excitement “Ding! Ding! Ding!” She did her best game show host voice, “Correct! You win the grand prize. Tell him what he’s won, Vaughn.”

Vaughn replied in kind with a smooth announcers lilt, "A trip to the _fabulous_ North corner of master bedroom! You will enjoy such activities as standing up straight and staring at the wall with your arms clasped behind your back-  while contemplating your inevitable comeuppance."

Rhys’ lips quirked faintly at their idea of humor, but as he was the one to suffer he looked less enthusiastic about the joke.

“Now what do you say,” Vaughn prompted and looked at him expectantly.

“Thank you Master, Thank you Mistress.”  Rhys bowed his head and gathered them both in his arms to crush them against his chest. “I love both so you so much.”   

“Same, bro,” Vaughn squeezed them both.

“Ditto.” Fiona added before wriggling free.

“Well, the time of your judgment is nigh, babe unless you have anything else to say for yourself.” Vaughn said ominously as Rhys stepped away from them.

Rhys’ head shook, “No, I’m good.”

Fiona took him by his arm and spun him around to face the hallway to the bedroom before she slapped his backside, “Go on.”

Vaughn’s brow furrowed, “I’m somehow more annoyed with him than I had been. What about you?”

“I know, right?” Her head shook. “You heard him. He _wanted_ to piss us off. If this was all just a cry for attention. I say we give him all that he can handle.”

Vaughn felt his lips pulling up into a grin, “You sound like you have a plan.”

“Don’t I always?” She asked with a sly smile as began to lay forth her idea for handling Rhys.


	2. Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys muses upon his folly and awaits his comeuppance.

Rhys kept his eyes closed as he stood with his nose in the corner, hands clasped behind his back. The two people he loved most were deciding his fate. He hated imagining the things they were saying to each other. Their disappointment hung heavy in his heart. The stress position they left him to endure was quickly making his arms sore.

The lanky cyborg wondered why he insisted on being so impulsive and headstrong after all this time. There had been no reason to refuse to take a bodyguard or a couple of his soldiers in a technical.

A minute temptation crept into his consciousness to use his safe word and walk away from the pain and the humiliation scot-free. It was his right to do so whenever he wanted and yet he had, to date, never used it.

That would only relieve the short-term problem of not suffering pain and embarrassment. Long term, the guilt would eat him. It was eating him even now as he stood. He dismissed the idea as vanilla life had never suited him. There was a reason he sought such discipline in his life.

The whole ritual of pain and forgiveness with the sweetness that followed was needful to him. It focused him, ridding him of all his wild selfish impulses so that the man he was in public could be someone who acted worthy of the adoration of his employees and followers.  

Rhys was glad Vaughn understood. Never a man to just seek only his own pleasure, Vaughn reveled in being a dominant that tailored the experience according to the wishes and needs of his submissive.

What Vaughn himself enjoyed were the fun parts of dominance and submission play. He adored rigging Rhys up off the ground in gorgeous arrays of colored rope and displaying him, or whipping him until he cried in pleasure with his cock untouched.

Vaughn, he was sure, enforced Rhys’ punishments only because they had both agreed on them and the evidence of their efficacy was observable. He took the responsibility placed in him for that task with all the due seriousness.

Fiona simply loved to slap Rhys. She enjoyed the punishments just as much as she enjoyed the slow, sensual beatings where she let him thrust himself with reckless abandon against her thighs. She seemed to feed off his pain, energized by her control over him.

It was possible, even, that she enjoyed the sincere beatings more.

Rhys was fine with it either way. The whole affair was to get reaction out of her. He wanted Fiona to suffer the way he suffered when she left and see how she liked it.

She did not.

Now he would suffer her wrath. She may as well enjoy it.

Rhys moved on to hoping they wouldn’t make him wait long. The waiting was hard. Time dragged and his muscles grew sore and stiff. It was also boring. There were many other things he could do other than standing here thinking about how he was a jerk.

After twenty minutes, the bedroom door opened behind him.

“Turn around, boy.” Vaughn said.

Rhys did so but kept his hands clasped behind his back.

“At ease,” added Fiona.

Rhys dropped his hands in relief. There was a soreness in his shoulders. He stood up straight and looked at their feet to show his deference.

“We’ve decided that based on the circumstances you are not going to get a spanking,” Vaughn said with gentle solemnity.

Rhys stared at them in disbelief. “I’m not?” Confusion turned to wariness. They did so like to tease him.

Fiona’s voice sounded sultry as she breathed out with a self-satisfied smirk, “You’re getting five.”

Rhys brows shot up in shock and his lower lip pouted. “Five?” Damn. They were angry.

Fiona nodded, “Yup! You’re getting one tonight. We’re going bust your ass _good_ for scaring us. Then, every weekend for the next four weeks, you will get a good, long hide tanning. They won’t be as severe as this one, but you will not have a good time. _I_ will have a _great_ time.”

Vaughn frowned a little as he said, “I don’t like being so hard on you, but you agreed maintenance spankings were a weapon in the punishment arsenal. I hope they keep you on the right track.” He spoke with soft sincerity. “This stunt was _way_ over the top even for you.”

The initial shock passed and Rhys stepped closer to them. First one knee lowered to the ground. The second followed so he might kneel before their tender mercy on the rug. With relief at knowing his sentence, he focused on delivering a proper apology.  “I’m sorry for scaring you guys. I thought nothing would happen. It was supposed to be a quick jaunt there and back again. It didn’t occur to me how… ill prepared I was and how much it would devastate you if I didn’t make it back. I’m truly ashamed and sorry. I accept your judgment.” Brown and golden eyes looked from their faces to the rug and he hung his head.

Vaughn moved close to him and took Rhys’ face in his hands and titled it up to him. His thumbs rubbed circles at Rhys’ temples. “I am only so upset with you because you mean so much to me. I know that as much as you love our work and thrive at owning a successful company, you struggle with the demands it puts on you. You don’t like that there are things you can’t do anymore, but you are valuable… to so many people… for so many reasons. I don’t want you to risk your life like when you were a middle manager with only you, me and Yvette to tank if you fucked up. We all depend on you to stay alive. Never do this again.”

“I won’t.” Rhys promised looking up at Vaughn. “I know it was selfish and I deserve my punishment.” His face burned with shame.

Fiona held up her index finger. “There’s one last thing,” Fiona said and followed with a pregnant pause.

Vaughn stepped back beside Fiona. “Ah yes.” he said, nodding with a ghost of a smile that made Rhys stomach tight.

Fiona continued. “We will film it. You get to star in your own home movie.”

Rhys placed his palms on the ground and bent forward in a full grovel to whine.

Fiona slid the black leather of her boot toe forward under Rhys’ chin raised it so his eyes tilted up to meet hers. “We’re making this recording so the next time you even _think_ of taking an unannounced solo voyage across the wastelands, you can watch it and consider how much more action packed the sequel will have be if we make it. Maybe then you will reconsider being this ridiculous again.”

Rhys enjoyed her at all angles, but this one pleased him most of all. She looked like a goddess and he loved to be on the ground at her feet. “I swear, I’m done. I’ll take a convoy to pick up so much as a single grocery, I _promise_.”

Vaughn’s eyes rolled, “That would be an overreaction. Just talk with us if you’re planning on leaving. We want to know what is going on with you.”

Rhys gave them a wavering smile, “I’ll talk to one of you before I leave.”

Fiona lowered her foot and stepped back. “Good.”

Vaughn offered his hand and Rhys took it to rise to his to his feet.

“Who goes first?” Fiona asked of Vaughn while she dragged the armless chair from the corner of the spacious room to the center of the open space at the foot of the bed. “Should we flip a coin?”

Vaughn said, “Ladies first. I’ll set up the cams.” He left Rhys by the massive bed and opened a cabinet to pull out a pair of portable wireless cameras.

Rhys stood waiting and watching as Fiona perused their collection of punishment implements and Vaughn set up the cameras. “So…” He swallowed, “I see we’re covering multiple angles?”

“Yeah.” Vaughn gave him a toothy grin. “Gotta see your face and ass. Just like your dirty little videos.”

Rhys said to clarify, “But I get a mask?” Though he assumed they would grant his request.

Vaughn's head shook, and he looked him in the eyes, “Not this time.”

Rhys blinked a few times in surprise. This was new. They had never asked this of him. “Really?”

Fiona said in a husky murmur, “It's no fun if we can't see all your reactions. That's the best part.”

Vaughn paused in his work to step up to Rhys. “I promise you only the three of us will see it… and I guarantee it will be hot as hell to watch later. Okay? Or is it only fun for you to see videos of other dudes getting spanked?”

Rhys’s face was getting hot which meant he was probably red as a beet. “Doesn’t matter. You two will love it and I owe you that.”

Vaughn took Rhys’ left hand and kissed his knuckles. “Oh, but it _totally_ matters.”

Rhys murmured, “I trust you. No objections.” His metal hand raised to tilt up Vaughn’s chin and kiss his lips. “Be as hard on me as you need too, Sir. I’ve been a _very_ bad boy.”

Vaughn wore a warm smile as he grabbed Rhys’ ass. “We’ll make a good one out of you yet. Don’t you worry.”

Fiona had selected a group of implements which she set out in a neat row at the foot of the bed. Most notable among the collection was the split tailed strap and the transparent plastic paddle.

Rhys gave a half-hearted laugh as he looked at the pile items with rue. “I'm more worried about that pile of pain.”

Vaughn chuckled and resumed setting up the other camera. One attached to the wall, the other stuck to one post on their curtained bed. “Should have told us you were leaving, or took your bodyguard.”

“Yeah yeah,” Rhys sighed and gave a weak smile to Fiona.

She took him by his arm and pulled him before the wall camera, turning him to face it. “Arms above your head.”

When he complied, she slid off his shirt and tossed it onto the bed. With her chest pressed into his back, she gave each of his nipples a good hard pinch at the same time and hummed in pleasure at the soft cry he made. Next, she tugged down his pants to find nothing beneath them to cover him and chuckled.

Rhys whined in self-defense, “There wasn't any point in putting on boxers! You were just going to yank them off me and I'm not wearing them after…  so yeah.” He kicked the pants to the side.

“There’s no need to get worked up. Save your energy for struggling.” He ran one hand over his stomach in slow circles, just teasing him with touch.

He stayed quiet, embarrassed at being just toyed with naked in front of the camera.  

Vaughn hummed in appreciation, “You look _really_ hot Rhys. Nice boner, bro.”

Rhys gave him a nervous smile. “Thank you, Sir.” He tried to will it away, though it operated independent of his intentions. Fiona’s hands weren't helping to dissuade his arousal. She was just squeezing, poking and touching him wherever she wanted, stroking her hands over his shoulders and back.

This was its own form of torture. If he had not been a dumbass, he could have had a fun evening.

Fiona soon tired of that game. She took a seat on the chair and tapped her knee imperiously. “Round one, champ.”

Vaughn leaned back against the bed to watch his suffering.

Rhys crept closer to her right side and stretched out over her knees. Nothing to do now but stare at the carpet as she clasped her arm around his waist. After a moment he dug his toes into the carpet and pressed both hands onto the floor.

Fiona rested her hand on his ass and said, “Are you scared?”

“Yes! Clearly.” Rhys looked over his shoulder at her.

“I don’t know, that dick rubbing on my thighs doesn’t seem scared. Face forward.” She emphasized it with a wallop of her palm.

Rhys obeyed with a grimace. “I can’t help it, Mistress.”

With a resounding smack, Fiona struck her palm against his exposed ass. Her message was loud and clear, she was not playing with him. The first blows left scant time to get used to the stinging pain, but before long she slapped his ass rhythmically like a hand drum.

When she did not pause after the first dozen swats Rhys became anxious then positively concerned when she blew through the second dozen to start on the third. His composure had been thus far maintainable, but these steady slaps were combining into a deep burning pain.

He glanced to Vaughn who sat cross legged on the foot of the bed, watching with an inscrutable expression while holding a riding crop in his hands.  He hurried his eyes back to face the camera.

Fiona paused when he wriggled and readjusted him on her lap with ease. “Can I have that Vaughn?” she asked him, a sweet lilt in her voice

“Of course.” Vaughn sounded cheerful.

Rhys crossed his ankles and tried to stay still as the leather bit of the crop kissed his skin. She slapped the fleshiest part of his cheeks giving special care to whip his sit spots extra tender. She kept a good pace with the blows, landing them at a punishing pace with a steady swish and snap that fell over and over again.

When she paused, he breathed hard and tried to prepare himself for what would come next. She would break him down with thorough efficiency. All traces of his arousal had fled.

“Your choice,” She said, presumably to Vaughn. “What shall I use next?”

Vaughn, far too willing to help, declared, “I have just the thing.”

Rhys kept his eyes forward. He did not even want to know. A band of pain blazed across his backside with a loud snap. It was alternately named the Yardstick or the Paint Stirrer and burned like mad.

“Holy… son of a… that hurts! That one hurts a lot. Ah!” His feet shifted and once again she took time to put him back in his place physically. Her strength always came as a surprise. This time she grabbed him by the back of his neck and held him down tight.

One particular whack of the next set drew a whimper, “I’m sorry, Fiona! I’m really really… _eternally_ sorry…”

“Good,” She said, and continued to swat him soundly with the long piece of dark wood. He lurched forward and kicked his feet in a useless little jiggle every time it fell.

“Stop squirming!” She ordered, adding a loud slap of wood on skin.

“Ahhhhhh Aahhhnnn Ow! I’m trying, Mistress! Oh god… it’s hard! I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

She responded by setting the paddle down on the ground and rubbing his stinging ass. It was not soothing. “Mmmm hmmmm. I know you’re sorry. I’m sorry to tell you this is only the beginning.” A volley of full palm blows followed.

Rhys kicked his legs harder and cried out.

“I think it’s Vaughn’s turn.” Fiona said.

Rhys rose, embarrassed his flaccid nudity.

Once Vaughn settled on the chair, he pulled Rhys down across his left leg. It left his face at the carpet. Vaughn’s right leg pinned both of Rhys’ between his legs to better control him.

Rhys’ metal arm was snatched right away and maneuvered behind his back. He braced his flesh arm on the floor and leaned his head against it whispering to himself, “oh this… This isn’t good.”

Vaughn let his right hand smooth up and down across the vivid pink skin. “This looks so sore already. Does it hurt, baby?”

“Yes!” Rhys whimpered, “Very much!”

“What are we going to do with you?” he asked before he clapped his palm down on Rhys’ butt in a series of fast, intense smacks.  

Rhys grunted and tensed every muscle he had but nothing helped. There was no break, just a endless number of hard stinging palm slaps. Gasping and moaning, tears filled his eyes even when he tried to blink them back.  “Sir,” he whined out the word, and it turned into a sob. It mortified him to lose control no matter how many times he did.

Vaughn paused and squeezed both cheeks with cruel fingers, “Are you learning your lesson?”

Rhys gave a vigorous nod and sniffed, “Yes!”

“Don’t wear out your hand,” Fiona said coolly. “Let me bring you something.”

Vaughn paused again, tapping his fingers on Rhys’ quivering bottom while he thought about it. “I’ll take the plastic paddle, if you don’t mind.”

Rhys’ stomach churned. He struggled, saying, “I swear I’ll never do this again.”

“Face forward.” Vaughn’s hand slapped him again hard.

Rhys snapped his eyes forward at the camera and began to believe he would never sit down again after this.

“You better not do anything like this again.” Vaughn said, “Remember there's acceptable risk and unacceptable risk. What kind or risk did you take?”

“Unacceptable,” Rhys whimpered.

Fiona snickered and carried the clear plastic paddle over to them. “Here you are.” While there, she gave his ass a pinch that elicited from him a keening wail.

Vaughn tapped his butt with the paddle three times ominously.

Rhys felt heightened alarm and shuddered so hard that Fiona chuckled.

The first swat of the paddle cracked against his skin with a noise like a gunshot. Rhys gasped heavily and a sob soon followed. He struggled as hard as he could, but his body wasn’t powerful enough to break Vaughn’s hold.

Every crack of the polycarbonate against his ass was agony. He wasn’t sure how many times Vaughn struck him before he broke down into utter wailing, but as soon as it hit he could do nothing else.

The robotic arm was released and he let it fall to the ground.

Vaughn’s hand was on his back to rub soothingly up and down from his shoulders to his lower back. The other massaged his red and marked skin. “Ouch, Bro.” His tongue clucked.

Fiona said, “We’re _almost_ done with you.” She carded her fingers through his hair before walking away.

Rhys sniffled and got himself under control enough to beg, “Please… finish.” He wanted them to stop, but he need them to finish more. This was the way he learned best. He was already covered in snot and tears, better to get it done with.

Fiona’s walked back close to them. “Eight more, Rhys, this time with the split strap.” She already had it in her hand. The implement was an eighteen-inch long piece of thick, brown leather with the business end split in two tails.

“Yes, Mistress.” Rhys closed his eyes. He tried to mentally prepare himself to get the snot whipped out of him, but that was easier said than done.

“Vaughn will you hold him?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah,” Vaughn pinned Rhys’ metal arm behind his back again before adjusting his leg lock to decrease the chance that Fiona might hit him by accident.  

Fiona squatted down in front of him and put the strap in his face while she looked him hard in the eye, “Kiss it.”

Rhys obeyed, pressing his lips to the leather with tears still dripping from his eyes.

She made him keep eye contact as she instructed him, “When we’re done we will hold you until you get yourself together. After that you’re free to use the bathroom. You’re going to finish with meditation time in the corner.”

Vaughn said, “Standing or kneeling, whichever is more comfortable to you and arms at your sides. When you’re done with that we can have a nice evening.”

Rhys sniffled, “Okay…” He nodded his head a few times.

Fiona rose and strolled behind Rhys. “Don’t forget to look at the camera. No closing your eyes.”

Rhys breathed out, “Yes mistress.” He opened his eyes and stared up at the lens with a worried brow.

From the first blow landed with a swish and a snap. Rhys wailed and thrashed without effect.

Fiona spaced them out, giving him plenty of time to speak the word to end the torment, but all thoughts of using the safe word had drifted from Rhys’ mind. He was merely a boy taking his punishment. As he sobbed in remorse she laid blow after blow in a line moving ever lower down his ass. The last two blows she let fly on the crease between his legs and thigh.

With a howling cry he let himself go limp once the last blow fell.

Vaughn released his limbs right away.

His metal hand was pulled near face with its flesh counterpart. His face pressed to the carpet and he wept.

Before Rhys was fully aware of what was happening, Vaughn had maneuvered him onto his lap sideways so his battered ass could hang off the side of the accountant’s leg. Despite how much shorter and lighter he was, Vaughn could hold Rhys a long time.

There were more hands than belonged to any one person stroking and petting him. He curled into Vaughn’s neck and had a good cry.

It felt so good to be so close even as his ass burned and ached. Nothing was better than being held following a stout beating. It re enforced to him just how needed, owned, and cherished he was. Their love overwhelmed him.

“Awww Poor Baby.” Fiona said, sounding patronizing. She was scratching his head like he was a dog as she stood next to them.

“Be nice.” Vaughn admonished her with no bite as he cuddled Rhys close and stroked his tattooed back. On occasion he pressed a small kiss and nuzzled his cheek against Rhys’ teary face.

Fiona chuckled, “I'm nice!” She bent down and kissed Rhys on his forehead before petting the nape of his neck. “See?”

Rhys soaked up their affection like a sponge. In Vaughn’s arms he shook against him as he sobbed away his guilt until it ran its course at last.

In time, his breathing slowed, and the tears stopped flowing. He calmed down to sniffles.

“Got that all out of your system?” Fiona asked as she dabbed her handkerchief to wipe the snot and tears from his face.

“Yeah,” He sniffed. “Thank you.” He managed a weak but sincere smile. By this point, he was not even that embarrassed. He may be again later, but right now was just familiar euphoria.

Vaughn slid his hand Down Rhys’ back,  “You want to go wash your face?”

Rhys nodded, though he was in no hurry to rise from his comfortable spot.  

“Here,” Fiona said as she brought him his nightshirt. She even helped him dress.

Rhys thought better than to ask for his pants. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Fiona pulled him up to his feet and into a tight embrace.

Vaughn rose to take another hug for himself. .

Everything seemed lighter now. He felt that strange but familiar peace of submission and atonement. It was the one of the benefits of this behavior correction that was made so calm in spite of the fact that he still had the maintenance spankings to follow. Those were tomorrow’s problems.

Submissively he looked at them and asked, “May I wash my face?”

“Go on,” Fiona said.

Rhys padded into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He sighed at the pathetic state of his face. More curious about his other side, he turned around and stuck his ass out at the mirror so he could see the damage they had done to his poor ass cheeks. It was a multitude of reds and pinks with the most distinct lines being from the strap. Hissing, he explored the welts with his fingertips until it occurred to him he should not keep them too long.

Rhys sighed as he got down to the business of washing and applying lotion his face. This would require the use of his very best under eye cream.  


	3. Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona gives Rhys some much needed aftercare.

Fiona realized her anger was spent as Rhys limped into the bathroom with his ass practically glowing. She had a twinge of sympathy for him, even.

In silence, she and Vaughn put things all back in their proper places.

Fiona moved the chair back to the corner and put away all the implements of torture.

Vaughn’s face still seemed lined with worry as he put away the cameras in his tech cabinet.

She said nothing, knowing it was not always just Rhys who liked to be quiet following an intense affair as an actual punishment. When the paddles and straps were back in their dresser she sat down on the rooms other chair, an orange wingback.

Vaughn’s posture slumped back into his usual slouch and leaned a moment against his cabinet.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked him.

He looked at her and said with a sigh, “Yeah. Mostly. I think I’m going to step out, if it's okay with you. Some time in the gym will sort me out. Maybe I can run off all this nervous energy.”

“Sure.” Fionna nodded. “Do what you have to do.” Vaughn was holding something back from her, but it was his decision to share so she left it be.

“I also kinda think you should talk,” he continued, “just the two of you. I'm aware that you’re not going to stop working, or going off world... but he needs reassurance… or _something_.”

“Vaughn,” She got to her feet and walked closer to him to lay her hands on his shoulders, “We’ll talk. You get yourself calm… and maybe bring back dinner when you're done?”

“Oh, Fiona.” He slid his arms around her for a full hug.

She returned it and leaned her forehead down against his. “What's on your mind, glasses face?”

“Well, hat lady,” Vaughn’s cheeks went pink, “I hope you realize that I don’t like you leaving either.” He walked it back a little, “I don’t mean it like a guilt trip just… that I… don’t want you to think I _don’t_ want you to stay. I do, but I also know who you are.”

“Thank you,” she said as he pulled away.

The way she loved Vaughn and her entire relationship with him was so different from the way she loved Rhys.

With Rhys there was an adversarial edge that never quite went away no matter how coupled they were. They still thrived on verbal spars no matter how much love dwelled between them. It wasn’t a bad thing. Fiona enjoyed their dynamic. She was certain Rhys did too.  

With Vaughn things were easier, more collaborative. They still enjoyed laying the occasional sick burn on each other, but with Vaughn she felt more comfortable being vulnerable in ways she still was not ready for with her other man.

Where Rhys was needy, Vaughn was giving.

It was he who welcomed her into their relationship first. He was the one who had invited her to live with them after the vault. Every thing she had ever wanted since they were together he had given her. Not physical things, she had plenty of money and possessions. What he gave her was his shrewd consideration and earnest love. He gave her understanding of her need to be free. Above all, Vaughn shared with her the person closest to his heart.  

Even now he seemed regretful for coming anywhere near to a guilt trip and she loved him for it. “When I left for Aquator you walked me up the gangway to my shuttle. You were crying,” she smiled at him, “but trying to ignore it like it would go away... all stiff upper lip. I loved that. Rhys was all but begging me not to leave. He was making it hard. I still could tell how much you didn’t want me to go, though. I know you too.”

Vaughn ducked his head, “I tried to keep it to myself.”

“So,” Fiona drawled, “I… uhm, _may_ have also cried once I was with Sasha on the shuttle. Thank you for being so… good. You’re a good dude… Man… dudeman.” She trailed off to silence.

Vaughn laughed gave her a beaming smile. “I love you too, _dude_. Chinese sound good for dinner?”

“Yeah, it does… Oooh get dumplings! Like a lot of them so Rhys can't eat them all.”

“Anything for my best gal.” Vaughn squeezed her hand.

“You're the best.” She said.

“I try. Good luck with Rhys.” He grabbed his gym bag from the top of his dresser and jammed work out clothes in it.

“We’ll see how lucky he is.” She chuckled.

They embraced again before Vaughn struck off for the gym.  

In time, Rhys emerged from the bathroom. He averted his eyes from her and padded into the corner to stand at ease. His shirt fell just to the top his glutes, giving her a good view of his suffering.

Fiona took a little time to herself. The day had been long and agonizing in more ways that one. She exchanged a few echo mails and had herself a glass of scotch all the while keeping an eye on Rhys. She waited for him to step so much as a toe outside his required position, but he was too well trained a submissive to do that.

When a half hour passed she called to him. “Okay… you’re done.”

No doubt he wanted freedom to go hide in one of the other rooms where he could try to recover his dignity, so naturally she denied him that mercy. Instead, she patted her lap, “Come here.”

Rhys always looked so serene after a good thrashing. Though she was sure he did not want to he came in a hurry without further prompting to stand beside the bed.

She pressed her knees together, her legs stretched out on the bed and smiled up at him, “Over my lap again.”

Rhys face fell into sorrow, but without hesitation he draped himself across her lap again.

The warmth of her arousal bloomed with his obvious worry. She leaned to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lotion. It was ever satisfying to keep him guessing.

Rhys sighed in audible relief as Fiona squirted a line of cool lotion across his pink and red ass cheeks and massaged it in with gentle finger tips. “Thank you Mistress, I don’t deserve this… thank you.”

“I could stop if you don’t want me to.” She said, her hand going still. Teasing him was too much fun.

Rhys’ head shook, “oh… please don’t! It's nice.” He sighed, “Nice and cool.”

She snickered and said, “I actually understand you feeling trapped here.” Her fingers worked lower down on to his crimson thighs.

“You do?” He stretched out his arms in front of him and rested his head on the fleshy arm looking adorably pitiful without all of his false bravado.

“Yeah. You love all this, but at the end of the day you sit behind a desk and manage people. You haven’t had a taste of adventure since we got back from the vault. I can’t live without it.”

Rhys’ voice faint, “I can… I wish you could, sometimes.”

Fiona squeezed the tube of lotion and it made a squelching sound as it squirted more cream onto his pink thighs. “I do dangerous odd jobs and hunt for Alien relics. It means I am away often, and there might be danger. Your job is to sit behind a desk where it’s safe and use all your little soldiers to do the hard stuff. There’s not a way for everyone to be perfectly happy here.”

Rhys said nothing in response.

“You could always come with me, but we both know full well that you never will. You're married to Atlas as much as you are to me or Vaughn… and Atlas is married to Pandora.” She hoped he didn’t find any accusation in her tone.

“Yeah. I can’t leave, even if sometimes I want to. _Ah_ ,” he whined as she caressed a tender welt. “I can’t force you to stay with me… but you can’t blame me for wishing you wouldn’t go.”

She rolled her eyes before she even realized she was doing it, “Duh! I don’t begrudge you the right to be sad. It’s not like it isn’t hard for _me_ to leave _you_ and Vaughn, Gortys and LB - our friends.” Her fingers started another pass down his whole backside and onto his thighs. The warmth of his skin was intoxicating.

“I know. I mean, at least I’d hoped.” Rhys sighed, “Can we finish this conversation face to face?”

“Sure.” She nodded and soothed her hand one more time over his skin before moving to help him up before she rose from the bed. With a sly grin she picked his pajama pants up off the edge of the bed and offered them to him.

Rhys took them from her with a sheepish smile and stepped into them. Careful fingers eased the elastic band up to his hips.

Fiona crooked a finger in his direction to get him to follow her and lead him to the kitchen. “You need a drink.” She washed her hands before pouring him a glass of water.

“Thanks.” He took it and drank from it.

“Drink it all. I don't want you dehydrated from all that bawling.” From a plastic bottle she withdrew a pair of small white pills she passed to him next.

Rhys nodded, “Yes, Mistress. Thank you.” The pills he tossed into his mouth and gulped down more water.

“You’re welcome.” Her smile at him was sweeter than usual.

He gulped down the rest of the glass and filled it halfway again from the tap to continue drinking.

Fiona just watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Life goes in strange ways. I still can’t believe I let myself become tethered to this planet for an ex-Hyperion middle-manager and a shady accountant. If you and Vaughn weren’t here… I don’t know if I’d have ever come back.”

“Not unless there was good money in it.” Rhys said, his voice flat. He took another swallow from the glass and set it on the silver-flecked stone of the countertop. Thin lips pursed into a look she still could not read. What was he holding back?

“Don’t look so pouty. I’m at peace with it now… with the fact that Pandora was… is… and will always be my home.” She gestured to the surrounding apartment, “This is my home.” Next she tapped over his heart with her index finger. “You and Vaughn are my home. I can’t tell you that I won’t take off-world jobs or do dangerous things. I can’t promise that. Never did and never will. But I _need_ you to trust me when I swear on everything that the only power that will stop me coming back to my two favorite guys is death… and I don’t die easy. Do you understand?”    

Rhys’ walls were all broken down now and his words bubbled out, “Yes ma’am. I have to respect what you want but sometimes that’s just so _hard_. I want to beg you not to go… to tell you not to. I want to close you up in my arms and keep you… but that’s not right, or fair. I understand that you have to do your own thing. You’d smother here full time… and I’m always working. I get it.”

Fiona slid her hand into his and lead him to the couch in the living room. When settled, she spread her legs apart making a space for him to kneel on the floor between them. “If you get it why do you let it bother you so much?”

Rhys obeyed her intent without a comment. He bowed his head down and knelt between her legs. “Well, the logical part of my brain and the emotional part can’t always get on the same page.”

She liked to play with his hair and it was best when it was soft and free of the gel and hairspray he used to shellack it back. The fingers of both of her hands massaged his scalp and stroked his wavy locks.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her chest, with a soft hum of pleasure while she lavished love on him with her hands like he were a large, needy cat.

“So we both agree there are reasons why things are how they are. We have to both accept it.” Fiona said.

Rhys cleared his throat, “Do you… uh... realize you're leaving two weeks before our Anniversary.”

Fiona’s fingers froze in his hair. “No,” She said firmly, unwilling to believe in her own failure to consider the date. “I...” To stall she squeezed him close against her chest and muffled him with her breasts. She had forgotten. Suddenly everything made so much more sense, “Oh _shit_ Rhys. I… forgot.” Guilt was a feeling Fiona seldom experienced and she did not like it one bit. She loosened her arms around him.

Rhys pulled back and sat on his heels. He looked up at her with sad eyes. “No… It’s fine. I _should_ have brought it up when you said you were considering taking the job. I was trying to be all cool about it… but… I wasn’t sure if you forgot or if you just didn’t care so I didn’t want to say anything… and I let myself get resentful.”

Fiona tried not to sound as exasperated as she felt at all this drama that a little conversation could have solved, “You could have _asked_ me. You suck at relationships.”

“Yeah,” Rhys agreed, looking morose.

“Still, I... regret forgetting about our anniversary and for making you feel like you couldn’t just talk to me.” She sighed from deep within herself, “I guess I suck at relationships too.  Next time just _remind_ me.” She put her hands on his shoulders.

“I will… Ugh, I sound like a teenage girl whining about it.” Rhys looked sheepish.

Smirking, Fiona said, “You have no room to make fun of teenage girls. I’ve met teen girls way tougher than you.” She shifted without pause from the jibe into the serious question, “Do you want me to delay my shuttle? I can move my plans back a few weeks.”

Rhys made a very guilty face, “Yeah… I do, but you don’t have to do it for me. I was a jerk about all of this… Not only that, but you find this whole anniversary thing kind of thing hokey.” He shrugged.

Fiona eyes rolled up to the ceiling again, “My opinion on romance has nothing to do with this. I know it's hard for you to get through your thick skull, but things that are important to you tend to also matter to me… because I love you. _Sometimes_ I even enjoy making you happy. So tell me the truth. Do you want me to change my plans or not?

Rhys inflated his chest with a deep breath and exhaled out the words, embarrassed, “Yes. I very much would like it if you would delay the job. I just don’t want you to feel compelled to.”

Fiona’s eyes glinted with mirth, “You couldn’t compel me if you tried.” She laughed and bent down to kiss his lips and pulled him against her  “How are you this cute _and_ this stupid, but _somehow_ smart enough to make relentless craploads of money?”

“I ask myself that same question all the time.” Rhys lips lifted gradually into a grin.

Fiona rubbed her hands up under Rhys’ T-shirt and smoothed her fingertips over his back. “I’ll delay my departure and we’ll have a little tea party or whatever mushy stuff you want to do.”

Rhys face lit up as he squeezed her. “Tea party? More like tequila party.”

Fiona said, “You’re speaking my language.”

Rhys eyes shined in the low light, “Thank you, Fi. How can I show much I appreciate you?  I want to serve you. Like - anything you want, just command me.”

Fiona lifted her brows and her lips quirked into a grin. There were so many services he knew how to provide. She knew she would use him to please her sexually, but that would wait for later that night. “Well, my toenail polish is chipping... and my ankles are a hot mess. How about we start with a pedicure?”

Rhys smiled up at her, “Just tell me which color.” 

Fiona bit her lower lip gently between her teeth and grinned, “Let’s go back in the bedroom. We’ll pick one out together.”

 


	4. Vaughn Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn has a relaxing dinner with his partners.

Vaughn sweated out all of his stress and let his worries melt away, running and lifting to a workout nirvana. The world seemed serene after a second steamy shower in the executive gym washroom.

As promised, he picked up dinner from a favorite carry out spot and returned home laden with cartons of fragrant food.

He heard them in the kitchen before he saw them. They were laughing about something. Smiling, he walked in to see Fiona stirring a pitcher of deep-red wine with chunks of fruit swirling in its murky depths. Rhys was laying silverware by each of place settings. They seemed calm and content.

“I have acquired sustenance!” Vaughn announced as he strolled to the table. He set the bags down.

Fiona tapped the wooden spoon on top of the pitcher before tossing it into the sink with a clink of metal on metal. “You got my dumplings?”

Vaughn lifted his chin and smiled, “Steamed _and_ fried pork dumplings. Also spicy chicken and veggies with garlic sauce _and_ fried rice because someone can’t live without it.”

Rhys muttered, “I _can_ live without it, but who would want to? That smells so good.” Flesh and metal fingers worked together to open the cartons so he could stick a spoon inside and push them into the middle of the table.

Fiona smiled her approval at Vaughn. “Good work. We made Sangria.” She carried the pitcher to the kitchen table and sat down in her customary spot the head of the table. With a steady hand for such a large pitcher she poured them each a generous glass.

“Awesome!” Vaughn washed his hands before taking a seat next to Fiona. He always sat across from Rhys when they dined at home. Only in public did Rhys sit at the head of the any table.

Rhys fetched the pepper and salt before he eyed his own chair with grim-faced expression. After a moment of deliberation he settled on it obvious distress. This he eased by snatching up his glass to take a long drink.

Fiona grinned at him with satisfaction and said nothing.

“So.” Vaughn sat up straight as he served himself rice, “I had a good run… lifted weights. Did you guys have a nice time?”

Fiona nodded, using her chopsticks to pluck the dumplings out of the carton to transfer them to her plate. “Yeah… We talked and Rhys gave me a superb pedicure.”

Vaughn gave Rhys a grin and a wink. “Good boy.”

Rhys glanced at Vaughn and said. “I owe you too. Whatever you want me to do for you, I will… to make up for the, uh...”  he looked up at the ceiling, “shenanigans this morning.”

Vaughn chuckled. “I’ll collect. Don’t worry. I haven't decided what I want yet.” It was all very unnecessary, but Rhys needed the small rituals that bound them close. Vaughn obliged his gorgeous husband as always.

“Keep me posted.” Rhys gave him a single finger gun with his robot-hand.

Fiona looked to Vaughn, “I also decided to delay my trip so I can be around for our Anniversary.”

Vaughn beamed as smile at her. Like Rhys, Vaughn felt a personal angst about her absence on the first anniversary of their wedding. Unlike Rhys, he handled disappointment like an adult. “Aw! That’s great!” His eyes welled up in happiness.

“She forgot.” Rhys said with a mild yet accusatory voice as he also reached for the dumplings with his chopsticks.

Vaughn chuckled at that and looked at Fiona, “Did he guilt you into staying?” He spooned chicken onto his plate. It made his mouth water.

“No!” Rhys huffed, “She _offered_.”

“I wanted to be around for it. I meant to.” Fiona looked away. Though guilt was an emotion she seldom exhibited, she seemed regretful now. “I’m... not so great with dates.” Her lips gave into a full to a full on grimace, “Who knew a year would pass so fast?”  

“Don’t even _worry_ about it,” Vaughn smiled and waved a hand in a dismissive gesture.  “I'm so so _so_ stoked that you’ll be home.” He was aware he was growing animated with his gestures. He could never help himself when he got too excited. “We’ll do something nice and low key. _Whatever_ you want.”

Rhys said, “You know I’m game for whatever you two cook up.”

Fiona hummed in thought, “I want two things: a nice dinner and to hang Rhys from the ceiling and just wreck him.”

Rhys’ brows lifted, “Anniversary bondage? I’m… so into that.”  

“Done and done.” Vaughn said and raised his glass to Fiona. .

Fiona raised her glass in return and said, “Oh and a tequila party at a day of my choosing.”

Vaughn’s stomach went queasy for a moment from the mere mention of the spirit, “Never. Never again. Tequila and me _no longer agree_. I’ll stick with… literally anything else. Party sounds fun though. Sasha and August should come up if they can.”

Fiona nodded in agreement. “I’ll set it up.” She switched to a new topic, “Hey, was it me or was Axton extra flirty today?”

Vaughn chewed as he considered it, “Seemed around the usual amount. I mean, he hit on both Rhys and I at our first wedding.” He looked askance, “Which was a little uncomfortable.”

“I remember,” Fiona chuckled lowly. “He hit on me too.”  

Rhys was stuffing his face while they talked. After swallowing, he said, “Oh Axton is harmless.  I mean, obviously he’s _not_ .” A wistful look came over his angular face, “He’s... pretty deadly. Deadlier than any ugly monster living on Pandora. He killed Handsome Jack _and_ the Warrior. I mean, he flirts with everyone and doesn’t mean anything by it.” With a shrug he drained his glass of sangria before leaning forward to pour himself another.

Fiona snorted.

Vaughn didn’t even try not to smirk. Rhys’ crushes were obvious and charming.

Their judgmental silence prompted a more defensive line from Rhys, “He’s had my back a few times when I needed it. So I have a certain amount of admiration.”

Fiona quirked a brow at him and looked at him with a critical eye, “Oh yeah? You got yourself a little crush?”

“No!” Rhys protested too vehemently before continuing to geek out, “But you haven’t seen what he does up close. _It’s amazing_ .” Rhys breathed. “He just wiped these asshole bandits off the map in like a minute with his turret. It was effortless. _So cool._ On the way home he shot a whole pack of skags and he tells me all these really interesting stories.”

“So how good of a blow job did you give him before the rendezvous?” Fiona asked. “Like a really good focused one or… one of your sloppy late-night numbers.” She opened a packet of hot sauce and liberally dumped it all over her food before mixing it up.

Vaughn gave a sharp burst of laughter before containing himself.

“Ha-Ha.” Rhys said, deadpanned. “As flirty… and sometimes touchy as Axton is, I still think their relationship is closed. Besides, the reward money is _more_ than enough of a thank you.” He turned his odd eyed gaze to Vaughn and said, “I still can’t believe you gave him $100,000.00. That’s a lot of money for someone who is theoretically our friend.”

Vaughn narrowed his eyes as his brow furrowed, “Are you arguing that I gave him too much for saving your life?” His head tilted to one side as if that would in any way help him understand Rhys’ point.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Rhys lifted his left shoulder and let it fall, “I guess it sounds bad.” He bit a dumpling in half and chewed it.

Fiona looked straight at Vaughn, “I agree with Rhys, I’d have paid less for him too.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes at Fiona but said nothing as he dunked another dumpling in the sauce and ate it.

Vaughn cleared his throat and took a drink from his glass. “If we keep our friends happy we stay happy, but as long as we’re on the subject of the $100,000.00, I want you to know I transferred it out of your personal account.” He made sure to look Rhys in the eye as he said it.  

Rhys’ expression became one of unabashed shock. “Wait… why _my_ account? That’s not right… I mean… I’m the CEO… Isn’t saving me _technically_ a business expense?” Rhys was trying his best to be diplomatic, but he should have known this was an argument he’d never win.

Fiona’s eyes stretched obviously towards the sky, but she stayed quiet. She seldom had much to say on Atlas matters, and there were dumplings to distract her. With deft chopsticks she discreetly moved the dumpling sauce closer to her now that Rhys attention was elsewhere.

Vaughn could not help but laugh, “If you had allocated your resources properly, you would have had your joy ride with some protection and come back with your package. This is all on you.”

Rhys frowned, “But the package is business related.”

“A courier would have been a business expense. Joy rides are not. The company isn’t your slush fund. You got yourself in a mess and you can pay for it yourself.”

“Okay, Fine.” Rhys said.

Vaughn hard the annoyance creeping into his voice, “Why are you making such a big deal out of it? You can afford it. Even _with_ your _stupid_ car’s _stupid_ repairs.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Rhys rolled his eyes, “I didn’t know you were going to spank my wallet too.” He looked in annoyance at the fruit bobbing in his drink. He was ridiculously irresistible when he pouted.

Vaughn’s grinned as he spoke the magic words to mollify his beloved, “Remember, babe, you make more money than I do. You’ll live.” With that he raised his glass to Rhys in an amused toast.

Rhys’ face turned to cheer. “I _do_ , he said before tittering to himself.

Fiona jaw dropped, “He does? Seriously?” She squinted. “Is this some sort of corporate dick size thing? Because, the way I see it Vaughn’s just as responsible for all of this as you.”  

“It’s not a dick size thing… It’s just… the way things are done.” Rhys squinted. “As the Chief Executive Officer it only makes sense I am the highest paid. It’s not like Vaughn’s making minimum wage.”

“It’s the standard.” Vaughn agreed. It did not matter to him who made more money. Scattered across dozens of galactic accounts he had had more money than he could think on ways to spend it. Rhys could always think of new ways so Vaughn was reasonably assured he would have more money in the end. It wasn’t a race, but if it was, Vaughn was sure he would win it.

Fiona nodded to herself, now more settled on her original assertion, “It’s a dick size thing.” She gave her glass a refill an inch from the rim of the glass.

Rhys looked down his nose and said to Fiona, “You’re too uncivilized to understand these sorts of things. I mean, look at that.” His metal forefinger pointed at her glass.

Fiona’s brows lifted and her eyes narrowed, “What’s uncivilized about a glass of wine?”

“That,” He scoffed, “That is not ‘a glass of wine’. It’s like two and a half, you barbarian.”

Fiona rolled her eyes, “oh, come on! What’s the point of having a glass if you can’t fill it. It should be a smaller glass if they don’t want you to drink so much.”

Vaughn grinned at their banter. While they argued, he ate with a heart full of love for them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTWTT I like Domesticity. Smut on deck for next installment.


	5. Fiona Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys straps in. Fiona straps on. Time for the make up sex.

Fiona was seldom fond of being nude. Though not a prude, casting off her clothes in front of her lovers required a level of vulnerability she was not always game for. There had been enough this morning thinking of Rhys’ corpse being picked apart by skags. She did not want to feel that way now.

The boys never cared. They liked her however she was. She dressed herself up in one of her favorite intimate outfits. On top she wore a black, body-cinching bustier with crimson piping that pushed her breasts up high and made them appear much fuller. Around her neck was a choker necklace of black pearls from Eden Prime set in the center of her throat with a sizable wine-red garnet. The thigh-high stockings on her smooth legs attached to black-lace garters. Shiny patent leather heels in black were on her feet. To complete the outfit, she put on a black hat with a red band in her usual style.

She buckled on the harness for her favorite strap-on. The attachment curled up against her clitoris before extending out to a good eight inches of dark-red silicone.

Looking at herself in the mirror pleased her so she exited the master bathroom.

Wrapped up like a present in a rope harness, Rhys knelt on the bed between his husband’s legs to suck his cock.

Fiona noted that the color of rope was her favorite shade of red. It was likely a deliberate choice by the household master of ropes. Vaughn was a thoughtful man who paid close attention to the interests and desires of those around him. If he were better at lying on the fly, he’d have made a great con artist.

Rhys aesthetically was a beautiful man with a lean and fit body. Even his cultivated asymmetry pleased her eye. Despite all of that it was not his body that turned her on even though she knew other women found him irresistible.

It was his worship that fed her desire. She could use and abuse him and he would thank her for the privilege every time. Moreover, she knew his love for her ran deep and he showed it on many levels. That made her wet with lust.

Vaughn reclined on a series of pillows propped against the headboard. He was moaning with his eyes closed as Rhys fucked him with his mouth.  He seemed to have the same idea about not being naked as he wore a black tank top and silky black boxers which Rhys had already dragged down to get at his dick.

She did not blame them for getting started without her. Like Rhys, she could take a long time to get ready.

Vaughn’s eyes opened, and he looked over to Fiona. “You look incredible. Rhys,” He leveraged Rhys’ hair to pull him back from his dick. “Behold your merciless goddess.”

Rhys turned his head to Fiona and said, “Wow… I… Thank you, Mistress. I wasn’t expecting you to get all dressed up.”

“Who said it was for you? Maybe it's for Vaughn… maybe it’s for me.” She grinned before giving him an expression of mock seriousness, “Enough gawking. Get back to work, slut.” She grinned and climbed onto the bed till she was laying beside them. She reclined on her side propping her head on her arm and resting the other on her hip. “I want you to give Vaughn the orgasm of his life.” Watching Rhys worship Vaughn’s cock made her hungry for action.

Rhys made a funny little whimper of bliss before turning and swallowing Vaughn with his pale lips.

Vaughn groaned and he let his eyes roll closed again. “Oh… that’s good… _very_ good.” He hummed and shifted back against the bed.

Watching them when unguarded and wrapped up in each other was a delight. They knew each other’s bodies and how to manipulate them so well. It was a pleasure to observe them every bit as much as to participate in the games.

Rhys’ ass was still so red and sore with the lines of the welts serving as painful decoration. It looked fetching with the lines of rope that curled under his legs on either side of his cock.

She couldn’t contain herself  and sat up to give him a light slap on the rosy skin.

Rhys made a low mournful humming sound muffled by the erection he kept planted between his lips.

Vaughn looked at her and quirked up one eyebrow. “You going to join me or just gawk.” A blush was all over his cheeks.

She hummed and trailed a finger over the lines of the rope harness, “You got a preference V?”

Rhys hummed in approval but didn’t stop at his task. He was not lackadaisical tonight. He was on task and working Vaughn’s shaft like his life depended on it.

“Tag on in.” Vaughn said before placing his hand on top of his husband’s head. “And you, slow down.”

Fiona leaned close to Rhys’ ear and crooned, “If you’re good… I’ll let you control the motor speeds when I tap your ass.”

Rhys head gave an eager little nod. He spread his legs further apart but kept his ass in the air waiting for her.

“Good.” She climbed in between his legs and bounced the end of her faux phallus against his ass. From between her breasts she drew a small vial of lube. She poured it into her palm of her hand to coat the silicone cock, then tipped over the vial again to pour it right down the cleft between his cheeks.

Fiona leaned forward to rub the head against his puckered entrance, letting the tip of her toy dip just in and out of him until she pushed it in to fill him with it.  

Rhys seemed to melt beneath her as he moaned against the dick in his mouth.

It only seemed to further drive the accountant wild. “Oh damn,” he whispered.

She held Rhys by his hips and withdrew only to push her way back in again. “Just because I’m fucking you doesn’t mean you can get sloppy.”

Rhys whimpered out his agreement.

She fucked in long slow strokes to start. She wanted to get him used to her intrusion before giving it to him hard.

Vaughn was staring at her, which only encouraged her. His breathing fast as he pulled Rhys back again from his task. “How does that feel boy?”

“Good! Good Sir. Really… _really_ … good.” Rhys babbled, a strand of saliva running down his chin.

Fiona thrust harder into him. “Damn.” she muttered to herself as she could feel how wet she was around the end of the toy teasing her clit.

If Rhys was moaning and crying out in pain or pleasure Fiona did not care. She’d make him come. She always did.  

Vaughn used his strong arms to pull Rhys up so that his husband’s head rested on his pecs.

Rhys wasted no time pushing up his tank top to get at Vaughn’s pierced nipple to lap his tongue against the barbell.

Fiona crawled forward on her knees and grabbed Rhys hips to buck hard up against him as she took him. She held him by his hips with tight fingers as she fucked him on top of Vaughn.

Rhys’ lips parted and when she slammed into his bruised ass he whined, “Oh… oh… oh it hurts,” but also added, “Don’t stop.”  

Vaughn seemed to have no sympathy. In a sultry voice he said, “You better get used to hurting. You’re going to be an angel on top of it all or it's going to be a _long hard_ month. Can you be a good boy that long?” He grinned.

Rhys’ head bobbed up and down, “Oh I swear. Best behavior! Oh god…. _Oh_. Please. Oh ho ho.”

“Kiss him,” Fiona ordered. She could never get enough of seeing them kiss.

Rhys obeyed locking his lips with Vaughn in an impassioned kiss that the smaller man returned with vigor.

That was more than Fiona could bear. She squeezed Rhys’ ass between her fingers while her other hand sought the small remote tucked into her stocking. She turned it on to an alternating pattern of long and short vibrations at a low intensity.

Rhys gave a shuddering breath and arched his back for a moment before pushing back to meet her next thrust.

Fiona murmured, “Don’t even _think_ of messing around as long as I’m home.”

“No mistress. I won’t. I promise.” He’d promise anything in a state like this.

Vaughn looked past Rhys up at her. “Take him good. He can finish me when you're done.”

Fiona said, “You are such a deviant.” She knew how much he liked his voyeurism.

“Takes one to know one.” He laughed. He knew full well just how much she liked to watch too.

Inspiration struck her, “Cuff him to the headboard instead. We can take turns.” Fiona said.

“Ooh,” Vaughn said, “Sure!”

Fiona pulled free of Rhys and powered down the vibrator. She grabbed the back of the rope harness and pulled Rhys off of Vaughn.

Vaughn crawled off of the bed and returned in a moment with a pair of individual leather wrist cuffs. Each had a hook connected to a length of metal chain with a second hook at the end.

Fiona pushed Rhys towards the headboard, “Hands up, slut.” Bad cop always suited her.

“Yes Mistress!” Rhys knelt against the headboard  stretched his arms up against it so Vaughn could cuff each of his arms and connect the hooks the sturdy loops built only somewhat discreetly into the headboard. He gave him enough slack so he could hang by his cuffed wrists to kneel with his legs spread.

Fiona wasted no time firing the vibrator backup and pushing herself back into Rhys’ ass while kneeling behind him. The way he was hanging meant he couldn’t stop her from feeling up his chest while her breasts heaved against his back. She spent time rolling and twisting his nipples in her fingers before saying to him, “Go ahead, Rhys. Take the wheel.”

Rhys wasted no time. The light of the echo eye reflected off the headboard as he did whatever technical wizardry that allowed him to take control of the strap-on vibrating functions.  He turned the setting only a little higher waiting for more feedback from her hips.

Her teeth dug into the back of his shoulder as Rhys changed the pulse pattern again, keeping the sensation exciting. It was most intense when she had bottomed out in him, but the entire ride was fantastic. She looked to Vaughn who was watching them both from the side of the bed sitting cross legged, lazily stroking himself with his eyes glued on their performance.

“Should I let our slut come or do you want the honors?” She asked him.

Vaughn smiled, “I think we’re both going to use the hell out of him and when he comes he comes. Don’t even touch his dick. Just see if you can make him come without it.”

“Ooh you hear that Rhys? Hands free.” She purred.

Rhys nodded against the headboard, “Yes, Mistress.”

Fiona pressed him hard up against the headboard, fucking him against it like her life depended on it as Rhys slowly and deliberately raised the strength of the vibration. It was the only control she gave him and he took it to heart.

His cheek and cock pressed up against the headboard as he trembled. Words flowed from his mouth that were not words at all, just the babbling of a man overcome by his lust. The muscles in his shoulders tensed and he shuddered with wonton violence.

Fiona was sure he had come, but she would not stop until _she_ finished with him.

Rhys did not rest just because he was satisfied. He focused on teasing her with control of the toy, alternating the patterns of vibration as he brought the power to a crescendo.

The climax hit her like a freight train and she bucked hard against him, making the chains at his wrists rattle against the headboard as once more she dug her teeth against his left shoulder. It was the best orgasm she’d had in a while, lasting long and reverberating through her entire body.

In response, Rhys brought the strength of the vibrations down gradually knowing she did not care for overstimulation. Eventually he turned it off entirely leaving them both breathing hard.  

Vaughn clapped his palms together as she withdrew from his ass. “ _Nice_.”

She sat back on her heels and took off her hat, tossing it to the nightstand. “Thanks,” she breathed, “It’s all you now V.” She wiped the sweat from her brow and crawled to Rhys other side to lay back and catch her breath.

“And you’ve left me a challenge,” Vaughn pinned his long hair back behind his ears. “Let’s see if I can make him come again.”

“Oh god.” Rhys said, sagging now against the chains holding him. “I’ll do my best sir.”

Vaughn laughed and pushed his boxers off before tossing them off the bed. He applied a dab of lubricant to his erection and pumped his fingers up and down its length before he took Fiona’s place, kneeling behind Rhys.

Fiona stretched on her back and watched them.

Vaughn’s approach differed from hers. While she enjoyed treating Rhys like a simple object, Vaughn was almost romantic. He started out slow even though she had prepared Rhys for more hard pounding. He kissed and tongued over the marks she made on the submissive’s shoulders.

She reached down and worked free the straps of her harness on so she could be remove it. It was no longer comfortable. She removed it and threw it to the bottom corner of the bed. She also removed her shoes and dropped them over the side.

When he wanted, Vaughn could fucking for what seemed like an eternity and lasting long enough to get past Rhys’ refractory period to a second climax.

For his part Rhys was a moaning mess, dick pressing against the mess he'd already made on the headboard. The sweat of his exertion dampened his mop of curls. He was still making such beautiful moans and cries.

It was a good show. Vaughn’s aggression awakened as the kisses became bites of his own. Rhys would have to wear a collared shirt for days after all this marking.

Fiona decided that it would be fun to help. She rose to her knees and moved over to them, her hand reaching between Rhys and the headboard to wrap her fingers around his cock. Her other hand wrapped around Rhys’ neck so she could kiss him, which he accepted with a grateful whimper.

When she broke that kiss she claimed one from Vaughn’s lips.

“God, I love you two,” Vaughn said.

“Same.” Fiona said. She squeezed Rhys’ cock with firm strokes as Vaughn took him with savage thrusts.

That added friction made Rhys come again with a horse groan until he sagged forward against the headboard.

“Score.” Fiona grinned as she milked every remaining drop of cum his softening dick.

Vaughn wrapped his thick arms tight around his husband as he let himself drift into release. His forehead head rested against Rhys’ spine as he pushed his hips hard; trembling in ecstasy. Almost panting, he gave a few more slow thrusts before he withdrew.

Fiona wiped her hand on the comforter. It would get tossed on the floor later.

In silence, she stretched up and undid Rhys’ left wrist restraint while Vaughn undid the right one. They left the cuffs to dangle from their chains as they pulled Rhys away from the mess and lay him between them to cuddle for a good, long time.

 


	6. Epilogue: Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys winds down his evening with the ones he loves.

Exhausted after the evenings activities, Rhys still took the time to wash up and dress in his pajamas in the master bathroom.

He looked over the hairbrush in his hand after brushing his hair into a rarely seen level of fluff and took the time to pull the hair out of it and throw it in the bin. The brush itself he kept it in his left hand as he left the bathroom.

Vaughn sat on the bottom of the bed in his plaid pajama pants helping Fiona unlace her bustier like a gentleman.

Mutely, he watched them both.

Fiona never needed to wear anything special to make her look sexy, though it delighted him when she did. Her body with its myriad of scars and curves captivated him.  She was perfectly imperfect.

Vaughn’s hands worked quickly to loosen the lacing. His long brown locks were a tousled mess and a hint of his pink tongue protruded from between his lips. He also bore scars from time spent on this wild planet and like Fiona they only added to his looks.

Fiona chuckled when she noticed his return, “Nice Hair.”

Rhys grinned slyly at her and reached up to rub the back of his neck with the robot hand, “Yeah? Should this be my new hairstyle?”

“Yes!” both spouses said in almost perfect unison.

“Nope. That’s not happening,” Rhys chuckled. “I’m a CEO not a pop star.”

“Please don’t sing.” Fiona said.

Rhys smirked as he made his way closer to them. “I'll try not to.”

“There we go. All done,” Vaughn said as he finished freeing Fiona from the constriction of her garment. He left the cord in the last eyelet and sat back on the bed.

Fiona stood straight and held the bustier against her bosom with crossed arms as she turned away from them. The bustier had made indentations into the skin of her back.

To Rhys, it looked erotic, even though all his desires of the flesh had been sated. He would file it away as a memory to pour over in his mind when she had once again left the Atlas compound.  

“Back later.” She said and made her way out of the room.

Vaughn broke his train of thought by asking, “You have plans for that brush?”

Rhys grinned  at Vaughn. “Yeah. I was thinking... maybe I could brush your hair.”  

With a winsome smile, Vaughn, “That’d be great, Bro.” He patted the bed before adding, “Or I can stand if you’d prefer. Or sit in the chair. Or...”

“Nah, that’s good,” Rhys said as he climbed on to the bed and crawled behind his partner.  The simple act of moving made his abused ass ache but that was all part of the lesson. It would not be a deterrent to worshiping the thick locks of Vaughn’s hair.

Vaughn rolled his shoulders and got comfortable, tilting his head back in anticipation.

Rhys went to work on the messy strands with care, brushing with his right hand while holding the hair with his left to make sure he didn't hurt Vaughn by pulling at tangles.  “I’ll handle the uh… clean up.”

Vaughn’s said with a shrug, “I can help.”

Rhys’ head shook, “No. Let me. I want to. I gave you guys a stressful morning. Let me pamper you.”

“That’s an offer I can’t refuse. You’re being such a good boy. Thanks babe.” Vaughn’s tone made his pleasure clear and Rhys ate up the praise.

When he was satisfied that Vaughn’s hair was untangled, Rhys switched to his dominant hand so he could brush him properly now. They were long strokes that started all the way at the scalp and slowly cascaded down to the ends.

Vaughn hummed softly as Rhys brushed against his scalp. “God, I could have you brush my hair forever. It’s always so good.”

Rhys’ face flushed with the compliment, “I like it too. I’m not even going to count this as the service I owe you.” Leaning in he pressed his nose against Vaughn’s hair. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Vaughn said. “Sometimes I wished we lived on a planet where a joy ride was something you could do with no potential consequences. I want you to be happy. If driving makes you happy, then fix your car and drive, but just… be smart okay?”

“Yes sir. I promise.” Rhys nodded and hugged Vaughn in a tight squeeze. “I will take security.”

Vaughn rubbed his hand up against Rhys’ arm while it was around him. “That’s all I want.”

Rhys loosened his arms as Vaughn rose.

His husband turned and pressed a kiss to the top of Rhys’ head, “I’ll leave you to it. After that, you should rest.”

“Okay… I will.”

Rhys made efficient work of the clean up. The toys and restraints he cleaned and put away. The comforter he discarded into the laundry bin.

Rhys crawled into the bed to lie on his right side.

He took a quick peek into his digital in-box to see if any business needed attention only to guffaw at the number of relieved echo mails from his employees.

Since there was nothing urgent to handle, he pointed his finger at the tv and turned it on. After an obligatory 15 minute search of every existing option, he selected a nature program about Eden 5 that he had seen part of before. He remembered it had a segment about Macaws, whom he had always thought were very stylish birds. It was nice to just watch the pretty jungles and lush plains, so unlike where he lived on Pandora. It imbued him with a warm sense of peace. The aches of his body were calm now, almost pleasant.

In time, the door opened. Fiona strolled in with a small plate in hand. It drew his attention away from the insects on the television screen.

Fiona looked comfortable again in a loose red t-shirt and baggy shorts. She wandered over to him and sat on the edge of the bed closest to him. On a small, white plate she had two colorful Mochi wrapped balls of ice cream cut into fourths. She stabbed one bite with a toothpick and held it up to Rhys’ lips.

He reached out to take the toothpick, “Oh thank you.”

“Nope,” she said, moving it out of his grasp.

Rhys grinned and lay his hand back down and he parted his lips.

She slid the sweet bite between his lips and he tasted strawberries.  The next she picked up with her fingers. This one was orange and when she fed it to him it was sweet mango. He savored the bite and swallowed it. “You looked so amazing tonight. You're just so beautiful. Even like this you look gorgeous.”

She gave a snorting laugh and looked away from him a moment. She picked up a piece of the Mochi in and shoved it into his mouth before jamming in another. “Will you shut up if I fill your mouth with sweets?”

Rhys winked and gave her a shit-eating grin as he chewed. After swallowing he said, “You're blushing.”

“I had a nightcap with Vaughn. That's just booze.” Fiona insisted.

“Where’s my nightcap?” He made a small pouting expression.

“You get ice cream and be glad for it. Bad boys don’t get liquor.” she teased.

He humphed and said, “It’s okay. I get to look at you at you.”

She ignored him and looked towards the tv, “More nature shows, eh?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty worn out… so just… watching animals until I fall asleep.”

“It was a long day.” She continued to feed him while they watched a spotted jungle cat eating a beautiful bird.

He looked up at her as she placed the last piece in his mouth and stared into her green eyes as long as she would let him.

She smiled and stretched away to put the plate on Vaughn’s nightstand.

“Thank you.” he said.

“You’re welcome.” She reclined at his side to give him a kiss on his lips, warm and intimate.

His love for her in that moment was complete and consuming. As angry as she had been earlier she loved him still and showed it with a tenderness that always disarmed him.

As soon as it came on she broke the kiss and pulled away.

“What was that for?” Rhys asked.

She climbed over him to sit against the headboard with her data pad. “I’m glad you’re alive, dumbass.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Rhys replied.

A short while later Vaughn came into the room holding a book and settled next to Rhys to read a few chapters before sleeping.

They enjoyed a half hour of quiet togetherness.

The next program didn’t interest Rhys and his eyelids were growing heavy. He shut the TV off and turned onto his stomach so he could fluff his pillow, “I’m calling it a night… but uh… before I sleep I want to remind you both to _please_ be careful with that video.” The side of his face nestled onto the pillow.

Vaughn put his book down on the nightstand and replied, “Don’t worry Bro. It’s safe.”

Fiona’s lay her data pad down on her nightstand and turned her attention to Rhys. “Uh oh. Are you worried about what all your adoring drones would think of you if they found out we spank you like a little bitch?” She folded her arms behind her head and relaxed with one leg crossed over the other so she could admire her fresh pedicure.

Rhys bit down on his lower lip as blood surged to his cock. He gathered his thoughts to tease her back, and turned his face in her direction, “I'm more worried what they might do to you if they knew you hurt me. They are _very_ protective.”

Vaughn chuckled, “I don’t even get why you’re worried. We could strip and hog tie you _then_ post the pics on the Echonet and within days people would have the photo framed on their cube wall with an inspirational quote about perseverance.”

“Hang in there, baby.” Fiona stretched her hands together over her head like she were hanging from them.

Rhys said archly, “Let's not test that theory, _Vaughn_ . I like my private business, you know... _private_.” He wondered if they were just conspiring to make him squirm against the mattress.

Vaughn gave him a wicked grin, “Don’t worry, I’d never do that to you. I’m just saying you’re handsome, richer than any man has a right to be, and brilliant. You could weather the storm of being outed as… an enthusiastic, submissive pain slut. You know who you are.”

“And that’s our little bitch,” Fiona added with a wink.

“You are _so_ comforting.” Rhys smirked. “Just be careful.” He reiterated.

Vaughn said, “I have not yet leaked your nudes on the net and I never will.” He used his echo specs to close the blackout blinds to make it dark enough for sleep. The lights he dimmed down to an ambient glow before he took the glasses off and lay them on the nightstand.

Fiona’s voice seemed loud in the sudden dark, “You both better hope I’m not the last one left living because I am releasing _everything_.” She pulled a sheet over her body and wedged her pillow under her head. “Pictures, Videos. The holo-sex tapes.”

“Hot,” said Vaughn said. He rolled onto his side to face them.

Rhys pursed his lips and admitted, “Well… that is hot. I’ll be dead so I won’t care. Go for it. Charge money… but only if I’m dead.” Every part of him felt satisfied but weary. The slate was clean and his mind blanked with exhaustion.

Vaughn’s fingers reached over to tease the back of his neck with light pressure, stroking in lazy circles as he settled close. “Are you feeling okay, Sweetheart?”

His breath tickled at Rhys’ ear, but he didn’t turn to look at him. He was too tired for that. “Other than the fact that I’ll never sit with comfort again, yeah.”

“Good,” Vaughn pressed his lip to Rhys’ hair,  “Sleep well.”

Fiona’s cold feet sliding against his own only startled him for a moment before he settled back. Now he had her close by him too with her warmth and her scent. She stroked her fingers through his loose curls.

“I love you both.” he murmured to them.

“Yeah, we love you too, you big sap.” Fiona said before her lips touched his cheek.

“Forever and always,” Vaughn yawned.

They loved him. He felt it within and without of himself. It was better than a stimulant and more soothing than any liquor. Drunk on it, he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry this epilogue came so late. I've had some terrible life stuff recently. <3

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this is mostly written, which is rare for me.


End file.
